<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captive by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813868">Captive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1'>MovingOn1 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set towards the end of season 1. Instead of Noah dying, he takes Michael to be his prisoner. Where he trains Michael, and plans on selling him on the black market as a sex slave. Max, Isobel, and Alex, will do whatever it takes to save Michael. And to keep the secret from being exposed. TW: Rape, non con, forced bdsm<br/>TW: This will be a VERY dark fic. Probably one of the darkest ones I've written, in general. So full warning going onward. I have to take time off from it, sometimes-because it's a subject I'm not used to writing a lot about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This will be a very dark fic, so it's not for those of the faint of heart. But it will have a happy ending.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Michael groaned as he woke. The last thing he had remembered was Noah attacking him when he was about to go up to the Wild Pony. He realized he was tied to a bed, naked. He squirmed, feeling terrified, but also frustrated. And pissed off as hell. Pissed off that Noah was still alive, and still able to do fucked up shit like kidnapping his brother in law.</p><p>"Hello, Guerin!" Noah said, as a figure inched closer. He realized he was in some kind of bunker. Similar to his own, but different enough to know it wasn't his. He was about to speak, but realized he was gagged.</p><p>"I'm sorry I had to gag you," Noah apologized. "But my victims are never much talkers in the start. I have a feeling that you are going to be one of my <em>best ones yet</em>."</p><p>Guerin jerked away when Noah caressed him, and Noah chuckled.</p><p>"No, Michael, I'm not going to *kill* you! You're far too pretty to kill. I'm going to <em>sell </em>you."</p><p>Michael's eyes widened-and he seemed lost, and confused.</p><p>Noah smiled, and Michael saw a video camera.</p><p>"I'm a seller of human traffiking on the black market," he snickered, and let out a pleased giggle that sent shivers down Michael's spine. "I normally sell the undocumented, or drug addicts...but YOU were <em>too </em>good to resist! I almost went with Max, but your eyes, Guerin...It was your eyes. Besides, Evans would be too annoying as a sex slave. But you? With your quiet demeanor and daddy issues? You'd be <em>perfect.</em>"</p><p>Michael wanted to throw up, and couldn't.</p><p>"You should smile!" Noah crooned, "You're on camera!"</p><p>That was when Michael felt faint...</p>
<hr/><p>Alex was freaked out. Michael wasn't texting him. He also wasn't texting Maria Deluca.  Or his siblings. Isobel looked pale when Alex went to her, and Max, for help. She glanced at her brother.</p><p>"Noah's missing, too," she whispered, and Max's face went white. "Do you think...he took Michael?"</p><p>Max stared out in the distance, in stony silence.</p><p>"I hate to say this, Isobel, but Michael fits his mo...I mean not totally, but he's someone that no one would miss-if he was gone." He winced at Alex glaring at him when he said that. "Yes, I feel it. Michael is in danger."</p><p>"I feel it too," Alex said, quietly, and the two glanced at him-sharply. "How?"</p><p>"I don't know," Alex meekly replied. "I just feel cold all over...and fear. And NOT my fear...but Michael's/"</p><p>Tears spilled down Isobel's cheeks.</p><p>"If anything happens to him..."Max was already grabbing his gun.</p><p>"It won't, Is.I'll be DAMNED if Noah does anything to Michael."</p><p>The two turned, to walk away, and Alex followed.</p><p>"I'm going with you," he demanded. And the siblings looked at each other-knowing better than to argue,</p><p>All three had the same thought.</p><p>To find Michael, and to kill Noah Bracken. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was <em>having</em> a hard time focusing. As if he even wanted to in this situation. He couldn't get over how *into* all of this that Noah was. </p><p>Bracken seemed to take his role very,very seriously. So much so, that he wanted to make sure Michael knew how to "properly" do things.</p><p>"I know you're a fag," Noah crooned, and Michael winced at the word. "But not sure how slutty you can be. Have you been a top, before Mikey? Hey! I think that should be your pet name! Mikey!"</p><p>Guerin really felt sick.That was <em>Liz's </em>special nickname for him! Now Noah was fucking going to ruin it? He sucked in his breath, and Noah chuckled at his reaction.</p><p>"Yeah, I can tell Mikey is perfect. All the new boys need new names. For their new life. I know, it takes a while to get used to the idea. But most of them get over the shock. And the girls."</p><p>Michael thought of Noah's victims with painful sorrow-feeling helpless, even as an alien. </p><p>He had also realized, that he was drugged, as he tried to narrow his eyes, but couldn't.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Noah replied, with a grin. "I gave you a drug to take away your powers. To make you *human*. I also added a mix in there, to make you horny all the time." He grinned,again. "To make you <em>crave </em>cock."</p><p>Michael's eyes widened and bile formed in his throat, but he had to force it back down.</p><p>"It's not so bad!" Noah protested. "I'm doing you a favor! Now this lifestyle will be LESS horrific for you. You'll be begging your new master to do *anything* so he'll fuck you."</p><p>Michael said nothing, but secretly vowed not to stoop to that level. But to his horror he felt his penis twitch, betraying him.</p><p>"Aw, I see it's coming out of hiding," mocked Noah, as he let his finger trail on Michael's penis. His penis quivered, and Noah started to edge him. Guerin couldn't help it. His body was shuddering, and he moaned against the gag. Quickly Noah stopped, and then slapped his cock.</p><p>"No cumming!" He ordered, and took out a taser. Michael's eyes widened, and he pressed the taser against the balls. "You cum, and you get tazed in the ballsack." He was serious when he spoke, tracing the tazer up and down Michael's penis.</p><p>Michael was overloaded with sensations. With fear mixed in with strange, and  unwanted horniness.  The kind of horny that fileld him with shame.</p><p>Noah, then, undid the gag.</p><p>"I want to give you a lesson," he said, quickly. "Before you get yourself unhard. Ask to suck my penis."</p><p>Michael looked at him, dumbfounded.</p><p>"What?" His voice was hoarse, when he whispered that word, sounding truly lost.</p><p>"If you make me cum," Noah told him, "So can you. Believe me, it's only going to get worse."</p><p>Guerin grunted.</p><p>"Why the hell do you want me, man? Haven't you taken ENOUGH people?"</p><p>That question earned a tazer to his neck.</p><p>He screamed, even though the tazer was set at the lowest level.</p><p>"Do you have any other questions?" Noah demanded, and Michael was starting to sweat.</p><p>"Look, fuck you-"</p><p>He was starting to spit but Noah slapped him *hard*. And then placed his hand on Michael's throat. </p><p>"Listen, you little fucker! You obey, or something else will happen to your family!"</p><p>"If you lay," gasped Michael. "One Goddamned hand on Isobel..."</p><p>"No," Noah shot back. "Not my wife. Your lover. Alex."</p><p>Michael's face went ash,</p><p>And Noah let go of his throat.</p><p>"How did you know about that?" He whispered. Noah scoffed.</p><p>"I think everyone in the whole fucking TOWN knows. Now, do you want Alex safe?"</p><p>Michael pressed his lips, and swallowed.</p><p>"Yes," he whispered. Noah slapped him again, more gently.</p><p>"Yes what?"</p><p>"Yes sir," he whispered.</p><p>Noah broke into a real smile as he placed his fingers on Michael's curls and twirled them.</p><p>"Good <em>boy</em>."</p><p>Michael hated his penis jumped at the word. And then Noah placed his own cock on Michael's lips.</p><p>"Well?" Bracken demanded. Geurin swallowed, and thought about Alex being in danger. Slowly, with sickening dread, inside of him- he opened his mouth and engulfed Noah's penis...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thank you for the shown interest! I will continue to leave a warning saying that this is a dark fic. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Michael felt depleted, and subdued after giving his own fucking brother in law-and a Goddamned monster-a blowjob. To make it feel even lower, Noah had taken out his penis, and reminded Michael to ask to suck it.</p><p>Knowing Alex might be in danger made him more cooperative. Which, he was sure-was the point. But he just couldn't risk Alex getting hurt because of him. So he bit back the scalding remarks, and obeyed Noah.</p><p>Noah was a ruthless trainer, and Michael was aware most of bdsm wasn't like what Noah was showing him. But he still wouldn't argue. First thing Noah did was place a cock cage on him. Then he shaved Michael.</p><p>The shaving was more humiliating than Michael thought it would be. Noah shaved, and waxed everything, from his armpits-to his ballsack.</p><p>"My buyers like their property bare," Noah commenting, as he finished waxing Michael's asshole.  "Now, normally I'd give you a haircut, as part of the grooming-" Michael started to wince, but Noah continued. "But your hair is so perfect, the way it is. The right length...the curls," he added with a purr. "I'll just shave your little mustache you have growing. That stuble. We can't have anymore of that, now can we?"</p><p>He waited for Michael to answer. Guerin looked down, and sighed.</p><p>"No sir," he whispered. Kyle patted his head, like he was a fucking dog.</p><p>"Good *boy*." The praise made Michael's penis jump, causing more self hatred.</p><p>"Now I think you need some blowjob pratice," Noah scolded, giving him a slap. "So I want you to pratice on this dildo, while sitting on the bed-in a kneeling position. Until I tell you to stop."</p><p>Noah arched his eyebrows, when he spoke.</p><p>"I'm testing to see if you'll stay," he added.  "Or do I need to threaten Alex, again?"</p><p>"N...no, sir," Michael whispered, his voice quivering. "I'll...stay."</p><p>Noah hummed, as he finished shaving his face, and then handed him the dildo.</p><p>"Go ahead, Mikey," he cooed. "Practice."</p><p>Michael swallowed, and thoughts of Alex's safety caused him to meekly take the dildo. Slowly he closed his eyes and engulfed it-letting his mind drift to lovemaking with Alex.</p><p>He would do anything to keep that young man safe. Even selling his body.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex was sick, literally. He had just finished vomiting, and Isobel had handed him some water.</p><p>"We'll find him, Alex," Isobel promised. "I...Noah wouldn't do anything awful to Michael. Because of what he means to me." Alex glanced at her, sadly, knowing she had to believe it. Believe it, so she could get up in the morning.</p><p>Max sighed, his body getting agitated.</p><p>"Something's happening," he muttered, and Alex nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I feel it, too."</p><p>Max frowned,</p><p>"How DO you feel it, Alex?"</p><p>Alex paused.</p><p>"I don't know. It's like a sixth sense I have with Guerin now. It's been on high alert since he was taken. Guerin is safe. But not for long.And I think Noah is preparing him for something."</p><p>"For what?" Isobel frowned, and Alex shook his head. </p><p>"I don't know...I think...I feel like he might be selling Michael?"</p><p>Max stared at him.</p><p>"Alex, are you psychic?"</p><p>"I don't know," Alex whispered. "I just see things when it comes to Michael. And ONLY to Michael. And right now Michael is...safe. Safe, but terrified."</p><p>Isobel's face paled.</p><p>"If he's planning on selling Michael we might never find him, again," she whispered. "Those who go on the black market are typically gone...forever."</p><p>"So we have one thing we can do," Max vowed-and the two glanced at each other. "Find Michael *before* that happens," Max decided and Alex and Isobel agreed that they wouldn't rest until their cowboy was safe in their arms. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was shocked to see how much his defiance had been zapped out of him. To make it worse, Noah had shown him how he had tracked both Alex's car, and phone. He was aware Alex was trying to save him. But Noah thought it was entertaining. And more of a reason for Michael to obey, and make "Master Noah" happy, until he was sold.</p><p>It was hell for Guerin, but the idea of something else happening to Alex was unthinkable to him. So slowly he cooperated. Almost right off Noah didn't even need to use the tazer. He just had to threaten Alex, or show a picture of where Alex's car was at, or to hear a bit of Alex on the phone. Hearing Alex was always a mixture of a blessing, and a sick nightmare. But mostly, it was confirmation that Alex was alive.</p><p>Michael had only been taken for a few days when Noah decided it was time to "properly break him" with ass training, as he called it. </p><p>"Have you had your cherry popped, Mikey?" Noah sneered, and Michael swallowed. He looked down, shaking his head. Alex was the one he was with in terms of a gay, sexual, encounter. And Alex was too shy, young, and inexperienced to top him. Now, it might have been different, and there might have been a switch. But Michael was taken before they could find out, or talk about it. His face went red when he admitted he had not been fucked in the ass. As crude as that sounded.</p><p>Noah nodded, looking amused.</p><p>"Too bad you didn't have Alex, because at least he'd be easier," Noah chuckled. "Don't worry, though, Mikey. I'll be gentle. Just not as gentle as Alex would."</p><p>Michael looked terrified, and started to beg him not to.</p><p>"Please, man, let me suck you off," he begged. He couldn't believe he had been stooped to this level. "Please!"</p><p> "Sh..." Noah sounded sympathetic as he touched Michael, and tugged at his curls. "Easy, Michael. It's better me than your first master. They like it rough. That's why I train my merchandise, first. It's a kindness." He kissed Michael in the ear, and nibbled at it. "Ask me to fuck you in the ass," he whispered, and Michael recoiled.</p><p>"No...Noah, please...don't."</p><p>Noah didn't get the taser out like Michael thought he would. He just held Michael. </p><p>"I'm not letting you go," Noah whispered, sucking on his neck, "Until you ask." Michael could barely breathe with the way Noah was holding him, groping him everywhere, and showering him with kisses. As well as playing with his nipples. The teasing ordeal was awful.</p><p>"Okay," he finally whimpered, sounding exhausted-and letting his shoulders drop. "Okay, please fuck me...Master Noah."</p><p>God he *hated* saying that and cringed when Noah backed off of him.</p><p>"Fuck you where, Mikey?"</p><p>"In the ass, sir," he whimpered, exhausted from fighting. But a part of him still wanted to fight back. Even though he knew Alex was in danger. He squirmed against Noah's body, as Noah laid him on his stomach.</p><p>"Do I need to tie you up?" Noah asked, and he violently shook his head.</p><p>"You can bury your head in the pillow, and cry out as loud as you want," Noah told him-as if he was bestowing some award for Guerin. But Guerin took it, and did bury his head. Then his whole body  violently shook as he listened to Noah lube up. He started to thrash. Amused, Noah laid on top of him,pressing his hands on the bed. He let Michael kick, and thrash the fight out, before collapsing on the mattress.</p><p>"Done now?" Noah asked, and was answered with a bleating cry from Michael. Noah purred, and then straddled Michael. Quietly he sniffed Michael's hair, and the back of his neck. He wrapped his hands around his chest, and entered Michael. Gently he moved in and out, and then started to fuck harder. Michael cried out and bit into the pillow-tears streaming. He was crying soundlessly as he accepted his fate. Finally Noah laid on top of him, staying in that position. He shuddered as Noah whispered something he didn't expect to hear from his sick brother in law.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Guerin ignored him, and closed his eyes-wishing for all of this to be over.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's face was pale, and his body was almost lifeless.</p><p>"What is going on?" Isobel whispered, as she wiped his forehead. "You seem to be having a fever," she murmured, sympathetically.</p><p>"I just feel...cold, all over," Alex croaked out, as Max handed him some water. "I just continue to feel weaker, and weaker. I don't know why."</p><p>"I do," Max interjected, grimly, and sat down. "Same reason Liz felt what I felt. You two are handprinted in a way. Without actually having the handprint." Alex could barely raise his head.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I don't know," Max admitted. "But it's the only thing that makes sense. Maybe Michael has to put on a brave face, and can't show how sick he feels inside. So you're feeling it for him." He placed his hand on Alex's wrist. "I'm truly sorry, Alex."</p><p>Alex curled into a fetal position.</p><p>"I also feel...terrified," he whimpered. "Terrified something is happening to Guerin that'll change him for good." He let tears roll down his face. "Terrified that I won't ever see him again. It's literally sucking the life from me." He sat up, and Isobel scolded him.</p><p>"What are you doing? Rest!"</p><p>"We have to find him," Alex protested, when she pushed Alex back down. "Before it's too late."</p><p>"I'm going to get Liz to come, and Maria," Max informed. "To take care of you, while Isobel and I search for Michael. Michael would never forgive me, Alex. If we left you in harms way."</p><p>Alex was took weak to argue, so he just simply nodded.</p>
<hr/><p>Michael freaked, and woke up-crying out Alex's name. Noah was still spooning him, and jolted up.</p><p>"What the fuck, Michael?"</p><p>Guerin's eyes were wide,.</p><p>" It's Alex...Alex is sick."</p><p>Noah frowned.</p><p>"Mikey you just had a nightmare. Go the fuck back to sleep. You need your rest."</p><p>"Please...PLEASE sir," Michael begged, not caring about how he called Noah ."Please check on him....on the video cameras...the nannycams, or whatever-sir." Bracken stared at him.</p><p>"You're in no position to make requests, boy."</p><p>"Please," Michael whimpered, tears rolling down his eyes. "I won't fight next time you fuck me in the ass, sir. Please. Just...check."</p><p>Noah sighed, and shook his head.</p><p>"Fine," he muttered and turned on the nanny cam in Alex's home. There was Alex, in his bed, with Liz and Maria nursing him/
</p><p>"Hmmm," Noah mused. "Looks like you were right. He's sick. But he has help," he added, at Michael's worried glances. "Lis and Maria's taking care of him."</p><p>Michael eyed the camera, and let tears flow freely.</p><p>"Sir, can you help him?"</p><p>"I can help him by NOT having him captured," Bracken informed him, "If it gets really bad they'll take him to the hospital. Now remember what you just told me?" Guerin stared at him, and then dropped his eyes. "Yeah," Noah growled. "You promised an ass fucking."</p><p>He was surprised when Guerin bent over, without protest.</p><p>"Good boy!" Noah praised, and ruffled his hair. Michael ignored that, and continued to fixate on Alex's figure on the bed. He prepped for Noah's penis, and felt the thrusting continue. As he did he whispered a silent prayer for Alex to heal, before it was too late...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz called Max, panic in her voice.</p><p>"Max, Alex has stopped talking!" Max almost put brakes on the gas pedal.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He's gone mute! I think it's selective mutism...It had to do with Michael..."</p><p>"I can feel them," Isobel let out a gasp, and Max stared at her.</p><p>"Liz, I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up, and turned to face his sister.</p><p>"Start talking, Iz."</p><p>Isobel did, and started directing him</p><p>"i'm connected to BOTH Michael AND Noah," she reminded Max. Max nodded, grim faced, and saw a small shack in the middle of no where.</p><p>"That's it," she whispered, gripping the door handle. "That's where he is, Max!"</p><p>Max didn't hesitate. He grabbed his gone, and Isobel hurried after him,</p><p>Evans kicked the door open, and saw the video cameras laying everywhere, Along with fast food bags, and rope, and whips. Along with several chains, shackles, and bdsm toys. Isobel almost gagged. There were noises, and then Noah appeared.</p><p>"You're here to look over the merchandise?" He asked, looking confused, and Isobel tilted her head-causing Noah to fly to the side. Hitting the wall, he slumped down, and Max pointed a gun at him.</p><p>"Killing this host won't kill me," Bracken laughed. "You should know that by now, Max."</p><p>Max glared at him, and Isobel shook her head.</p><p>"Max we should place him in the pod. For good."</p><p>Noah's eyes widened.</p><p>"What? Isobel, you can't be serious..."</p><p>But quickly she went over to him and squeezed his neck.</p><p>"I've never been more serious you piece of shit," she hissed. She continued to squeeze, until he literally passed out. Then Max quickly handcuffed, blindfolded, and gagged him.</p><p>Quickly they went to the other room. There Michael Guerin laid-spread eagled, and naked. Covered in bruises, and wilts. Looking exhausted,and limp. An animal cry escaped Isobel's mouth and Max's face paled.</p><p>"Michael," Max breathed, and Michael opened his eyes.</p><p>"Max?" He whispered, and Isobel raced towards him.</p><p>"Michael, I'm so sorry." She quickly unchained Michael.</p><p>Michael stared, dumbfounded in shock as he tried to process what was happening.</p><p>"You're free, Mikey," Max tried calling him Liz's name and Michael winced.</p><p>"Please...don't," he whispered. "Noah's been calling me that...Where is he?"</p><p>"He can't hurt you anymore," Isobel promised. Max gently scooped Michael up, and Isobel covered him with blankets. When they walked out to the front room they saw that Noah Bracken was missing. Isobel's face paled.</p><p>"we have to still get Michael out," she whispered. "Before it's too late."</p><p>So Max ignored the sinking feeling of Bracken somehow on the loose,. Isobel had Michael rest his head on her lap, and rocked him gently.</p><p>"How's Alex?"Michael croaked, and Isobel swallowed.</p><p>"He'll be better now that you're home," she admitted. Finally they arrived at Isobel's house, where Alex was being kept out. Quietly Max carried Michael to the bed where Alex was at.</p><p>Liz and Maria gasped in relief as Michael scooted closer to Alex-who was laying motionless-with his eyes still open.</p><p>"I'm home, Alex," Guerin breathed. "I'm home." And he wrapped his arms around Alex, and waited for Alex to become alive, again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was looking at his family and friends.</p><p>"What happened to Alex?" He demanded, feeling sick.</p><p>Liz swallowed.</p><p>"He started to fade when you were taken ," she told, with tears rolling down. "He's been getting worse, not better. And then...he suddenly decided to stop talking."</p><p>Michael's throat closed.</p><p>"I...I could feel him when I was at Noah's," he admitted. "I don't understand how, though."</p><p>"I've been thinking it's like the handprint, with me and Liz," Max commented. "Like when I died, and Liz could feel it. You were being hurt, and somehow Alex was getting physically affected by it."</p><p>Guerin cursed.</p><p>"I still don't get why," he growled, and Isobel sighed.</p><p>"Michael, the important thing is that you are FOUND. I'm so sorry for what that monster did to you..."</p><p>Michael glanced at his sister.</p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault, okay, Iz?" He squeezed Isobel's hand, and Max coughed.</p><p>"We should get you some clothes," Maria decided, and Max agreed to drive her to Michael's airstream. Michael studied Alex's blank face. The fact his eyes were open, but he wasn't moving, was truly chilling.</p><p>"Hey, sweetie." Michael placed his forehead on Alex's. "I'm home...I'm safe. You don't have to worry about me, anymore."</p><p>Alex said nothing, and Michael felt gutted as he wrapped his arms around his lover.</p><p>"Alex, love, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry. Please come back to me. Please."</p><p>Liz was crying as she watched Michael beg. Finally Max and Maria came back with clothes for Michael. And Max frowned at Michael's wounds,.</p><p>"We should get you checked out by Kyle-"</p><p>"No!" Guerin recoiled at the idea. "We have to keep Kyle in the dark. To keep him SAFE. Noah is still out there, Max. And you know it."</p><p>He sighed, then, and laid next to Alex.</p><p>"As...Alex eaten?"</p><p>"Have you?" Lis suddenly asked, and he shook his head. "I'll go get some of papi's food," she promised.</p><p>And he waited until she arrived with fries, and burgers.</p><p>Quietly Michael touched the fries to Alex's lips.</p><p>"Please, baby," he begged, with tears in his eyes. "Please eat." Robotically Alex opened his mouth, and Michael gasped in relief as he managed to get Alex to eat the fry. Eagerly he reached for the burger. Liz pressed her body against Max as they watched Michael hand feed Alex.</p><p>Guerin ignored his own food as he huddled next to Alex.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Alex," he whispered into Alex's ear. "I'm so fucking sorry." And a part of him went dark as he thought of Noah Bracken still out there. A part of him still thirsted for revenge for what his brother in law did, not just to him-but to Alex...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Really sorry for not updating! Life has gotten kind of busy for me, recently.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It had been a week since Michael returned. A week and Alex still hasn't responded. They were desperate. Desperate enough for Isobel to try and enter Alex's mind. To understand where his mindset was at.</p><p>She sat next to Alex's body, as Guerin held Alex's hand.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, baby," Michael whispered to Alex, as he brushed Alex's curls away. "But I have to know you're okay."</p><p>Isobel was gentle as she entered Alex's mind, hating the invasion.</p><p>
  <em>Isobel was in a strange house. It looked like a small farmhouse, with a shed in it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There she stood there, as she saw young Michael and Alex in the shed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gasped, as she never really saw flashbacks like that before. Other than with her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel stood there, and watched as she saw her brother and Alex be finished making love. Then her eyes widened when she saw Jesse heading to them. She wanted to shout, to warn them. But she knew it was history playing itself out in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly Isobel went over to the shed, and opened her mouth in horror as she saw Jesse choking Alex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alex!" She cried out, but then gasped as Guerin got involved. Her knees buckled when the hammer crashed onto Michael's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hand went on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She jumped, and whirled around. There stood Alex, now, gazing at the scene in front of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now you know what I see, most nights," he sighed. "When I can't sleep, or when something triggers me about Michael. I go back to this scene. The moment I couldn't protect him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel let the tears fall as she watched Michael collapse to the ground. Alex's father was standing over them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad!" Teenage Alex cried out, in despair. "Why the fuck would you do that?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse Manes glared at his son and slapped him, hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get this faggot out of here,before he stains this shed with his blood-" he spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel was shaking as she watched teenage Alex kneel against teen Michael. Michael was holding his hand, gasping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have to go to the hospital-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Guerin jerked, and stood up. "NO, Alex!" Tear stained Alex backed off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Michael, please, let me help you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No,you can't, Alex. You can't help me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guerin left, leaving Alex collapsed onto the floor-sobbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel turned, still shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you let me see this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The present Alex looked forlorn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because, I'm still trapped, in the past. Literally. It's one of the things that Noah is doing to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel's face turned pale as she heard Noah's name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Noah? What the hell does he have to do with this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex swallowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everything, Isobel. He's trapping me in my past memories. To torture me, because you guys got Michael out." He turned to the side. "For example-I'm also seeing this over, and over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel was afraid to turn, but did so. They were at the house in front of the toolshed. Jesse Manes was whipping Alex. With his belt, and with Alex shirtless. She was shocked to see Alex's brothers standing there, watching-frozen in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is what you fucking get, for your fucking perversions!" Jesse was shouting, and then he stared at the brothers. "Do you all want some of this, boys?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, sir!" All three shouted, as Alex bent over, shivering from the rain. Greg inched closer to help him, but Jesse stopped him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Greg. He doesn't get help after this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad, this is a bit cruel," Greg disagreed, and Jesse boxed his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't, Greg," teen Alex croaked. "I can take it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel turned her face when she saw Jesse start to whip him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not sure I can," she gasped. Present Alex nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's more than a little difficult to watch these on repeat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That bastard. I'm going to find him, and kill him myself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Alex corrected her. "You're going to go back there, and tell Michael I'm safer like this. Trapped in my own mind. Then you are going to get Michael the hell out of Roswell. Noah is pissed he lost his merchandise. And he has clients who were wanting to buy Guerin-on the look out. Guerin HAS to go into hiding, Isobel. Please, protect your brother."</em>
</p><p>Isobel woke, gasping, and Michael grabbed her.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, Isobel," he comforted her. "It's okay. Did you see Alex?"</p><p>She nodded, still shaking.</p><p>"And?!" He pressed, his voice anxious. </p><p>She swallowed, and finally said something.</p><p>"He wants you to do something," she finally managed to tell and Guerin sucked in his breath.</p><p>"What? Anything."</p><p>She stared at him, steadying her voice.</p><p>"He wants you to run."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>really sorry for not updating my Roswell fanfiction. Really been in a funk recently, but trying to continue to update. This one will be short, but longer ones will follow</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Isobel was panicked after she told Guerin to run, and Guerin swallowed. She could tell he was not wanting to leave Alex.</p><p>:"Trust me," she assured him. "I'll stay, and take care of Alex. He *wants* you to be safe."</p><p>"No," Guerin decided, his voice stubborn. "I can't leave him, Isobel."</p><p>Isobel bit her lip.</p><p>"Michael, if you don't you could be putting your family at risk."</p><p>She <em>hated </em>using that card, but knew itw as the only way to get him to listen. </p><p>"Noah is probably still pissed at me," Isobel continued. "If you stay, he might take me-also. If you leave, you could save both of us. And Alex."</p><p>Guerin was quiet, as he processed this.</p><p>"All right."</p><p>A few minutes later he was loading his truck, with Max's help.</p><p>"I know you're not a violent person," Max told him. "But here's an extra gun, just in case." Michael looked at it, and nodded.</p><p>"Please, make sure to protect Isobel, and Alex," he begged, and Max promised-while hugging him.</p><p>Michael got into his truck, and felt sick as he started to leave Roswell behind. </p><p>He didn't realize he was being followed.</p><p>He also didn't realize this when he pulled into a gas station, to fill up. Or when the car pulled behind him, and a figure merged. He only noticed-due to the poor lighting-until it was too late. A strange man knocked him over the head, and quickly dragged him to the other car.</p><p>When Michael woke, he was tied to a bed again.</p><p>"No," he gasped, and realized he was gagged, once more. "No!" His muffled cry caused someone to stir, and a strange face to loom over him.</p><p>"So, boy, you're awake!" The man stated, with a grin. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Carl, and I'm your official buyer from Noah Bracken."</p><p>It was with those words that Michael fainted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Really sorry for not updating sooner. My cat had a fever, and an infection-was really sick. But now doing much better. So I hadn't been in the right mindset for writing fics. But trying to update more, </em>
  <em>now!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Michael woke up, again, tied to a bed. He cursed against the gag he found himself wearing. And was more than aware he was naked. He thrashed, wild with fear.</p><p>"It's okay boy," a voice spoke, and he looked up, seeing an older man. The man stood over him, and smiled, as he patted Michael's cheek, and ran his hands through Michael's curls.</p><p>Michael growled, and the man laughed.</p><p>"I'm your official buyer," he replied, almost beaming. "You'll just call me Master. Bracken said you were a bit difficult to train. Until he mentioned your family? And this Alex guy?"</p><p>Guerin stiffened and 'Master' continued. </p><p>"And then he said you started shaping up really nice! So I'll just let you see this, now." He turned on his tv, and Michael stared, in horror, as he saw Isobel's house, Max's house, and Alex's house, all being filmed. On top of that he saw on tv a hitman with a gun, pointing at the houses-with a red dot on them. Waiting for the order to pull.</p><p>His kidnapper smiled.</p><p>"My hitman will take turns with other hitmans, but there'll be a gun on them at all times. Waiting for my order. Unless, you are willing to cooperate?"</p><p>Michael was shaking. This was almost worse than what Noah was doing. He quickly nodded. His kidnapper smiled, and ungagged him.</p><p>"Good <em>boy</em>! Now...what's my name?"</p><p>Guerin saw the hitman on the screen, and bit back hurls of insults.</p><p>"Master," he whispered.</p><p>'Master' smiled, and put his thumb on Michael's mouth. He worked Guerin's mouth open, and Michael started to suck. He hated that his new owner-God that sounded weird, and fucked up to say-already had such a hold on him. He had to keep this person entertained. No matter what.</p><p>His master's eyes widened, and gave a broad smile.</p><p>"You're such a good little bitch, aren 't you?"</p><p>Michael flushed, but Master took his pants off, and Guerin stared at his cock-tried to get used to being thrusted into this life again. He slowly allowed himself to disconnect as he opened his mouth, and the penis was shoved in. He only gagged, once, when Master's penis was shoved all the way in. He loathed calling him master, even in his mind. But he had no other name for him, other than fucker, asshole, and bastard. Which worked on occasion, too.</p><p>His owner forced his cock in Michael's mouth for a long time. </p><p>Then he orgasmed, leaving droplets of cum on Michael's face, and chest. Slowly he scooped it up, and fed it to Michael.</p><p>"I'm going to have such fun with you!" He praised.</p><p>Michael's mind was already working, though. Wondering how he could kill this fucker, and Noah Bracken, while getting his family and friends to safety. Without realizing the bigger role his master had in mind for him. He was determined not to stay here forever, and even more determined no one would find out he was an alien. He still had to be extra careful, because he had a good idea his kidnapper would have a field day with that news.</p><p>Instead, he finally closed his eyes, to rest, as his mind drifted back to Alex-promising his lover that he'd find him again. That nothing would keep them apart, for long. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Drug Usage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: This will be a VERY dark fic. Probably one of the darkest ones I've written, in general. So full warning going onward. I have to take time off from it, sometimes-because it's a subject I'm not used to writing a lot about. Using this as a warning from here on-out.</p>
<hr/><p>Michael never felt more trapped, than he did with his new "master." At least he found out his Master's name. Carl. So he had a name to put with the asshole who was ruining his life.</p><p>He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had been <em>traffiked.</em> Sold onto the *dark web*.  It was only when he closed his eyes, and slept, did he dream of Alex. Of being free. He was also forced to use drugs, during that time. Carl insisted it would make the transition "easier" if he was on meth, and cocain. Michael no longer faught it, when he was given the shots. Sometimes Carl made Michael give <em>himself </em>the shot.</p><p>A part of Michael knew that Carl was doing it to keep him too out of it, to escape. And to think about anything else, but doing what it took to get the next fix. Guerin was aware that this was part of "breaking" him, but he did it anyway. It meant saving his family.</p><p>Michael was so out of it when Carl would fuck him. He barely could pay attention to what was happening. He supposed he should be thankful for that. Thankful that the worst things of his captivity was blurred out.</p><p>Carl also insisted on getting to know him, more.</p><p>It was during these conversations that Guerin tried to stay as lucid as possible. So he didn't reveal he was an alien. He was shocked he made it this far without spilling that secret.</p><p>So instead he would keep talking about his relationship wtih Alex. That intrigued Carl, and Carl almost seemed...<em>invested </em>in their relationship?</p><p>"Alex's father seems pretty fucked up," Carl told him, flatly. "To do that to a 16 year old."</p><p>Michael gave him a deadpanned expression, and Carl laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I know-what the hell am I talking about?" He shook his head, and took a swig of beer. " I just never liked violence, much. I know, it's hard for you to believe. But...<em>breaking </em>someone...and training them to do your bidding? That's fucking <em>bliss</em>."</p><p>Michael didn't argue with that. He was thankful that Carl was at least not violent. Then he was mortified to even think Carl was any kind of a decent guy.</p><p>The mind fuckery got to be too intense. Especially when he was too high to think coherently. Carl would stop their conversation, then, and order a blowjob. Michael did it, willingly. Glad to have escaped another day of accidently having Carl find out he was an alien. He would have done almost anythign to keep that secret from being discovered.</p><p>Then one day there was a knock at the door. Michael froze, and Carl quickly opened it. It was Noah Bracken.</p><p>Bracken smiled at Guerin's open mouthed expression.</p><p>"Hello, Mikey, did you miss me?" Bracken purred, as he went to Michael's body-that was on all fours. He thrusted out his feet. "Kiss them, and tell me how pleased you are to see me."</p><p>"I'm very pleased to see you, again, Mr. Bracken," Michael whispered, as he let his mouth kiss, and lick, Noah's feet.</p><p>Noah sat there, chatting with Carl, while Michael worshipped both their feet, and cocks. Until Noah said the one thing Michael had been dreading.</p><p>"Look, I found a way to capture Isobel. It won't be easy, with her being an alien-like me."</p><p>Guerin stiffened. He couldn't <em>believe </em>how fucking cavalier Noah was sounding.  Carl was smiling.</p><p>"Caulfield was wanting more aliens to experiment," he mentioned. "Especially since their last bunch died in that explosion."</p><p>"All except one," Noah stated, calmly. "They got her out, <em>fast</em>."</p><p>Michael was busy with his "work, but was listening intently. Could Noah possibly be talking about...his mother?"</p><p>Noah gave him a look, and smiled, giving him a knowing wink, and nod.</p><p>"It's her, all right," he told Michael, and Michael froze.</p><p>"I didn't ask anything, Mr. Bracken, sir," he whispered.</p><p>"No?" Noah leaned in, and pressed his groin area against Michael's face. "But you were still WANTING to know, weren't you?"</p><p>"Why would <em>he </em>want to know?" Carl demanded, looking delighted as he put the pieces together. Noah smiled, and ruffled Michael's hair. </p><p>"Because he's an alien, too,"</p><p>And with those words revealed, Michael vomited. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl's mouth dropped.</p><p>"No kidding?! He's an alien?!" </p><p>Noah nodded, giving a shit eating grin at Michael. Then he shoved Michael onto his feet, again.</p><p>"Yeah, but don't worry about him using his powers on you. You've got him so doped up on those drugs,man…"</p><p>"Still," Carl mused. "I <em>could </em>sell him to someone else, on the dark web. People would pay a pretty penny to fuck an actual alien!" There was glee in his voice, and Guerin was aching on the inside.</p><p>"Please, sirs," he begged, knowing that he'd pay for this. The two narrowed their eyes at him. "Please, masters...if you two keep me...I'll do <em>anything </em>to please you! Anything at all! As long...as long as you don't SELL me...to people who-"</p><p>"Would want to experiment on you?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows, and Michael gave a miserable nod. Bracken side, and glanced at Carl while shrugging. "He's<em> your </em>fucktoy."</p><p>Carl smiled as Michael started to worship Carl's feet, with a painful sobbing noise.</p><p>"Don't worry, slave...I wont' sell you." He petted Michael's head, and Guerin sighed with relief. He was so fucking relieved he knew he'd do anything to reward Carl. Regardless of how fucked up his situation was. "I kind of like having a cock warmer like him around," Carl told Noah. "Plus he's got some of the best blowjob skills I've ever seen. In fact, I sure could use one now, slave."</p><p>"Yes master, thank you master!" Michael croaked out, and engulfed Carl's cock. Noah stretched his body out. "Could I tag team him? Fuck him in the ass while he sucks you off before I go?"</p><p>"Sure thing," Carl drawled. "You said that you'd do ANYTHING, right slave?" Guerin bobbed his head, up, and down, with Carl's cock in his mouth. It made him sick to his fucking stomach but., he meant every goddamned word. He didn't even flinch when Noah entered him.</p><hr/><p>Isobel was taking care of Alex, when Alex's eye shot open.</p><p>"Alex!" She cried out, looking startled. "I didn't think you were able to-"</p><p>"Noah's loosening the grip on me," Alex told her. "I just found out something...though. Something about Michael's mom..."</p><p>Isobel frowned, and looked at Alex. Alex swallowed.</p><p>"Let's get Max."</p><p>Soon the three of them were in Max's cop car.</p><p>"I'm not sure I like going rogue like this," Max sighed. "And not letting Jenna or Liz know."</p><p>"Because it could endanger them,"Alex told them. "I know where Michael's mom is hiding out. She escaped after they got her lose from the explosion. She went where your mom the rest of HER life, Isobel."</p><p>Isobel gasped.</p><p>"At the reseveration."</p><p>Alex nodded, and they drove to Gregory Mane's place.</p><p>There Gregory was quick to understand why they were there.</p><p>"She came in, all hurt, and terrified-" Gregory commented. "We didn't tell anyone cause we didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Or put in danger. But she's been here for a few months. She has her own place now."</p><p>"I want you to take us to her," Alex whispered, his voice cracking. "She can help us find Guerin."</p><p>"Why?" Gregory asked, and Alex swallowed.</p><p>"Because she's his mom."</p><p>Gregory stared, and then nodded. The group went to the house, and Isobel stood, frozen.</p><p>"I can <em>feel </em>her," she whispered, and Alex nodded,</p><p>"She's here, all right. Let's knock."</p><p>But, instead of knocking the door opened. An older, blond haired, woman stood there. She had scars on her face, and body. But she still looked breathtaking beautiful. She stared at them and then smiled.</p><p>"Hello Alexander. I've been expecting you."</p><p>Alex sucked in his breath, but nodded, when Max stepped forward.</p><p>"Ma'am...what's your name?"</p><p>The woman looked at Max, fondly, and sighed-sadness in her tone.</p><p>"My name is Nora. Nora Truman."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora ushered them inside.</p><p>"You're here about Michael," she confirmed, rendering them all momentarily speechless. Alex collected himself, first.</p><p>"Yes, what all do you know about him?" Nora's eyes flashed an angry shade of red. when he spoke.</p><p>"That he's in danger. Held captive. Bought by the <em>dark web</em>. I don't know for what, for sure. But..." She pursed her lips, to take a drink of water. "I can guess," she sighed.</p><p>Alex nodded, looking miserable.</p><p>"I can sense his pain," he admitted. "I don't know why, but when he was first captured-"</p><p>"Wait!" Her eyes shot up. "He was free, before?""</p><p>"Yes, he left to keep his family safe," Alex told him. "And his...dark web buyer captured him the second time. That's what I could tell from Noah Bracken's thoughts."</p><p>"Noah was my ex," Isobel told Nora, slowly. "He kidnapped Michael, to sell him. Alex has been sensing his thoughts, too."</p><p>Nora nodded, looking more angry than ever before.</p><p>"If you're here to recruit me, I'm in," she told them.</p><p>"Whoa, let's just go easy," Max interrupted. "Do they know that you are even <em>alive</em>?"</p><p>Nora sat down.</p><p>"Yes," she sighed. "But they don't know where."</p><p>Max nodded.</p><p>"That means," he remarked, gently. "We have to go about this <em>very carefully</em>."</p><p>"I don't CARE how careful I am!" Nora snapped, decades of fury bottled up in her. "I just <em>care </em>about getting my son back! The Manes men, and other forces, have kept us apart for far too long." She sent Alex a regretful glance.</p><p>"I'm sorry-" she started, but Alex shook his head.</p><p>"No, you're right. Besides Tripp, and Greg, most of my family is shit."</p><p>"Some of Tripp rubbed off on you, though," Nora reminded him, kindly. "For my boy to have fallen for you...And for you, to hide me-" she added to Greg. Greg looked more pained, then flattered.</p><p>"I should have done more," Greg muttered. "All those years ago-"</p><p>"Stop it, Greg," Alex scolded. "Now's not the time to live in the past. Right now, Michael <em>needs </em>us."</p><p>Greg nodded.</p><p>"I should go to Flint," He commented. "He could get us needed security codes for the second Caulfield."</p><p>"Wait..."Isobel looked stunned, and horrified. "There's a second one?!"</p><p>"Yes, just like with Area 51,' Greg informed her. "There's more than one Caulfield." </p><p>"That's where I escaped from, and where they took me from the explosion," Nora admitted. "Flint might not be willing to talk."</p><p>"I'll make him," Max replied, narrowing his eyes. "I'm still not exactly his favorite person."</p><p>Nora looked grateful.</p><p>"I'm so glad my boy found you and Isobel," she whispered, and placed her hand on Isobel's cheek. Isobel gave her a sad smile, when Nora wrapped Alex up in a hug.</p><p>"And you...you have no idea how much you mean to my Michael," she whispered. Alex coughed, looking almost embarrassed. </p><p>"I'll get him back," Alex promised, grit and determination being brought back to him. "I promise, Mrs. Truman."</p><p>She smiled, and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Please, Alex, call me Nora."</p><p>Alex nodded, and left-noticing a sense of power coming from him. He glanced back, with a questioning look. She gave a knowing smile, before they closed the doors. It was then he knew she had passed some of her powers to Alex. And Alex knew he would be careful to use it, and only use to to save Michael Guerin. Nothing else mattered.</p>
<hr/><p>Michael felt exhausted, and yet relieved that Carl decided not to kill him. However, this meant that Carl wanted a more of a pet, as a slave. Someone to play tricks with, and train. He forced Guerin to use his powers to fetch Carl things. And to make Carl feel good,sexually.  It made Michael ache, deep inside, to see his powers be reduced as some kind of circus plaything...</p><p>And yet, he'd do it all over again-if it meant keeping his family safe.</p><p>Carl sat, laughing at one of his experiments. To see how much pain endurance Michael had, since he was an alien. Michael was unsure of that himself, as he had endured more pain than Max and Isobel. He wasn't sure if he was just good at tolerating it, or if there was some kind of hidden power there. </p><p>"Go on." Carl laughed. "Smack yourself in the balls,again,."</p><p>Michael did so, while grimacing. Anytime he refused orders Carl reminded him of how valuable he'd be as a merchandise. So Michael smacked his cock, and balls, and then his nipples. Carl continued to egg him on, berating him at every chance he got. It was during those verbal word vomits that Michael would drift back to love making with Alex. To feeling safe in Alex's arms.</p><p>Suddenly a voice entered his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Michael! Michael you need to listen!</em>
</p><p>He stood, frozen. Carl yelled at him,and slapped him-but the voice continued.</p><p>
  <em>You have to be strong, my love! Be strong! I'm here! You're mother is alive! And I'm her!</em>
</p><p>Guerin let out a gasp</p><p>
  <em>Impossible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! It's possible! Darling, you need to FIGHT to survive! I gave some of my powers to your Alexander. Your Alex is awake, and coming for you-love. You have to fight for him, and me!"</em>
</p><p>Michael collapsed, while sobbing.</p><p>His mother was alive.</p><p>Alex was coming for him.</p><p>Alex...had powers?</p><p>But his first thought kept returning</p><p>His mother was alive. Alive, and talking to him.</p><p>He realized that Carl thought he had broken him,and didn't care. The other thoughts were more empowering. </p><p>"Fuck sake, I didn't have you hit yourself that hard!" Carl sneered, and then shook his head. "Fine, you can have some time off. Here, sit between my legs. I want someone to suckle me when I watch tv."</p><p>So Michael was more than willing to obey, and place Carl's cock in his mouth. He sucked, quietly, as he prepared for when Alex would arrive. And would help Michael break free. Until then, he would do what his mother begged him to do.</p><p>Fight, to survive. Until the bitter end. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was asleep on the floor, trying to get as much rest as he could. That was when he heard a loud bang, and jumped. The door was kicked down. Wide eyed, he looked to who the intruder was, and was stunned it was Alex.</p><p>"Alex," he whispered, an ache deep inside of him. Like before, when the others rescued him, he ashamed he was naked. Alex rushed over to him, panic strewn on his face.</p><p>"Michael!' He leaned in to kiss Guerin, but Guerin was too busy looking for Carl. He didn't have to wait long for Carl to come storming out, wet from showering.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" He asked, wearing only a towel. Alex's eyes narrowed, and he raised his hand. Carl's body flung backwards, and Michael stared at him-open mouthed.</p><p>"Your mother transferred some powers to me," Alex confessed. "But now's not the time for talking. He loomed over to Carl. "Now's the time for revenge."</p><p>Michael was shaking, trying to process what was happening. That he was getting rescued, that Alex was all right, and had met his mother. And his mother was <em>alive</em>. Carl began screaming as Alex began to use his powers to tighten Carl's penis, and balls.  Pieces of the skin were being ripped off from them, also.</p><p>That was when Michael started snap out of it. As claw marks were being dug in by Alex's mind. Claw marks all over Carl's body.</p><p>"Alex, stop!" Michael begged. He ran to his lover. "Please, Alex...Don't give in to the rage, like I once did. I...I don't want that for you." The pain was real, and raw, in his voice. Alex stopped, frowning. "That's not how our powers are used," Michael continued, trying to do anything to stop Alex from going to far.</p><p>Frowning Alex sighed.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>And then moved his hand once more. Carl's neck broke, causing Guerin to gasp. </p><p>Alex looked at him.</p><p>"What? You really think I wouldn't kill him, after what that fucker did to you?"</p><p>Guerin was unsure of how he should feel. A part of him felt <em>glad </em>Alex killed Carl. Even if it went against everything he believed in. He wasn't used to the dark emotions. </p><p>"Where's Bracken?" Alex asked, keeping his voice soft.</p><p>Michael swallowed.</p><p>"I really don't know, Alex," he answered, honestly. Alex sighed.</p><p>"Fine," he muttered, looking upset that Bracken wasn't there for him to kill. "Here's a blanket," he said, giving one on the couch to Michael. He covered himself in it, and slowly walked outside, with Alex's help. He breathed in the fresh air, and allowed the dirt to fill his toes. Exhausted, he leaned against Alex.</p><p>Alex wrapped a protective hand over him, and helped him to his truck. Michael leaned his head on Alex's shoulder, and Alex continued to hold him. </p><p>"Let's go to my house, first," he decided. "To get you changed. You can't meet your mom naked."</p><p>Guerin looked a bit taken aback.</p><p>"She's really alive?" He asked, with a quiver in his voice. Alex nodded, and squeezed his hand.</p><p>"She really is."</p><p>Michael let the tears of relief stream down his face. Alex pulled up to his house, and slowly helped Michael inside. Guerin followed,zombie like, into Alex's room. And there Alex dressed him in sweats, and a sweater.</p><p>"Not your Sunday Best," Alex remarked, ruefully. "But it's more comfortable. I figured you earned a bit of comfort."</p><p>Michael nodded, still shivering.</p><p>"You okay?" Alex asked, quietly, resting his forehead onto Michael's.</p><p>"I...yeah...it's just..."</p><p>"A lot," Alex concluded, and Michael nodded.</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"Which part? You escaping, Carl being dead, me being awake, or your mom?" Alex was only half teasing, when asking and he let out a chuckle.</p><p>"All of it."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>Alex wrapped his arms around Michael, again, to help him walk.</p><p>"I promise I'll explain my waking up, later. I want you not to implode on an information overload."</p><p>"Thanks," sighed Michael. He was tired, no exhausted. But he <em>needed </em>to see his mother. To know she was real. And not just a figment of peoples imaginations. They drove in silence, and Michael rested on Alex's lap. Alex let his hands run through Michael's curls. Guerin felt he was already in heaven.</p><p>"We're here."</p><p>Michael rose, and saw Max and Isobel in Greg's front yard. </p><p>Isobel's eyes were wide, and Max just looked relieved. </p><p>Alex helped Michael out and his siblings raced to hug him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing in the doorway. And knew, without question, who it was.</p><p>"M...mom?" He whispered. Nora emerged, with watery eyes, and gave a quivering smile.</p><p>"Yes, my boy," she whispered. "It's me. We're finally together. At last." Michael flung to his mother's body, and broke down sobbing. She stood like that, while holding him, and gave a silent thank you to Alex. </p><p>The others watched as Michael finally got what he always wanted. A mother. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm feeling slightly better, but with how chaotic current events have been I've still been in a bit of a funk. I'm sorry for the long break, though.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Nora was holding onto Michael, who sobbed quietly into her arms</p><p>"Mom," Michael whimpered. "Mom, is it really you?" Nora nodded, as she whispered a thank you to Alex.</p><p>"Yes, darling, it's me."</p><p>"H...How?"</p><p>"They switched me through trap doors before the explosion. Because I was involved with Tripp Manes they wanted to know how my body responded to being intimate with humans. They had used me, and Tripp, for a long time."</p><p>"They used Tripp against his will?" Alex asked, sharply, and Nora nodded.</p><p>"Yes, they had us mate out of experimentation. They wanted to see if I could get pregnant. If his body would change, or mine, the more times we connected. It didn't. The only reason it wasn't a waste was I got to spend more time with Tripp. And they didn't want me to die in the explosion-so I was fine able to see my sweet boy."</p><p>Michael looked up, shuddering.</p><p>"I want to kill them," he whispered, and Nora shook her head.</p><p>"No, love. Let's move on from that."</p><p>"I don't understand-" Guerin added, looking confused. Nora waited, and he continued. "The last I saw you, you were old."</p><p>"I was able to use most of my powers to feel young after I was released," Nora explained. "I weanted more years with you. The rest of my powers I used to give to Alex."</p><p>"I'll give them back," Alex promised.</p><p>"Is that even possible?" Max asked. It was then that Michael saw Max and Isobel from the corner of the house. He enveloped them in a tight hug.</p><p>"Yes," Nora assured Max. "One of my powers is the ability to give powers to others,and to take it back. I did so with Tripp once. To help him escape being caught. Before he was killed by his own brother."</p><p>Alex swallowed, and turned away-looking ashamed. Nora sighed, exhaustion taking over.</p><p>"I want you to keep those powers for now, Alex. Noah Bracken is still out there, no?"</p><p>"How did you know that?" Guerin asked, frowning." Can you read our minds?" She gave an amused smile, and ran her fingers through his curls. 


"No, but neither of you talked about him being dead. I figured Carl must be, for you to get Michael out. But you would have said something if Noah was too."

Isobel nodded.</p><p>"Noah must die," she agreed. "It's the only way for Michael to remain safe."</p><p>"I'll keep a watch for him," Alex vowed, and Geurin sat up. </p><p>"Please tell me, you're not leaving," he begged. Alex frowned.</p><p>"I should look for him," Alex protested, and Michael panicked.</p><p>"No, I need you with me," he insisted, and Alex looked shocked. Quickly he wrapped Michael into a tight hug.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Michael," he whispered. </p><p>"I can't lose," Michael gasped out, trauma protruding forward. "I can't....can't lose you, again, Alex! Please..."</p><p>"All right," Alex soothed. "All right."</p><p>"I'll look for him," Max decided, dangerous rage in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll try and bring him to you-so you can kill him," he promised Alex.</p><p>Alex nodded, and Nora sighed.</p><p>"Michael, you should go to bed," she advised, looking delighted on being able to parent her child.</p><p>Exhausted Michael's shoulders dropped.</p><p>"Only if Alex sleeps with me," he mumbled. Alex nodded.</p><p>"I promise, Guerin."</p><p>He led his lover to his bed, and wrapped his arms around him. Nora began to hum a lullaby she had always wanted to sing to her child. Michael closed his eyes, feeling Alex's strong arms around him-and hearing his mother's voice sing for the fist time.</p><p>Finally he was able to fall asleep, for once-feeling almost totally safe. And for once, especially, feeling like he was finally home. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>